Structures, such as commercial buildings, can be built using a variety of construction materials and construction processes. One non-limiting example of a common construction material is concrete. Buildings built from concrete can have many building floors and can be constructed very quickly. In some cases, the completion or build-out of the lower building floors is started prior to the construction of the upper building floors. In these cases, various construction activities, such as for example, installation of plumbing pipes, electrical wires and elevator guide rails, can occur prior to the construction of the upper building floors.
The various construction activities often require heavier construction materials, such as for example pipes, panels, wires and guide rails to be installed near or on building floors located above the first floor. Because the upper floors have not been completed, the elevators within the building may not be available for use in transporting the heavier construction materials. In the construction of some buildings, the use of a crane for hoisting heavier construction materials may not be logistically feasible, cost-effective or efficient.
It would be advantageous to provide a construction apparatus that could be easily used within an elevator hoistway for hoisting construction materials.